


Holiday One-Shots

by Twotomatoidiots



Series: Twotomatoidiots's One Shots [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Young Veins
Genre: Christmas, M/M, christmas one shots, happy holidays, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twotomatoidiots/pseuds/Twotomatoidiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas (or any holiday) oneshots to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabe/William Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gabe trudged on behind him, trying to hide his smile. Gabe had a little trouble catching up, though, he was from Uruguay, he wasn’t used to this shit."

It was the first heavy snowfall of the year. It wasn’t any of that pathetic flurry or maybe one inch storms. No, it was, magnificently, a storm that brought three feet of snow. That brought them to where they were now, Gabe and William trudging through a vacant open park. 

“Gabe, come on I want to build a snowman! We haven’t seen snow all tour!” William grinned at Gabe from over his shoulder. 

Gabe trudged on behind him, trying to hide his smile. Gabe had a little trouble catching up, though, he was from Uruguay, he wasn’t used to this shit. 

“Bill, slow down!” Gabe called out, slipping slightly on the slightly frozen snow. William either didn’t hear him, or chose not to, as he actually sped up. Gabe sighed, giving up, and chose to lean down, picking up a good amount of snow. He packed it in between his hands, narrowing his eyes and aimed, launching the snowball at William.

Gabe supposes he threw too hard, wincing as he saw it slam into William’s back, half breaking, and William’s arms shoot out and flail as he tried to regain his balance.

William balanced himself, standing very still ten feet from Gabe, before he turned around, fists clenched at his sides. 

“Oh shit,” Gabe managed to say before William took off running for him. Growing up in Chicago around snow, William happened to be much better at running in snow than Gabe was. Gabe heard a crunch right behind him.

“Bil - oof,”Gabe felt the wind knocked out of him, falling and landing on his back, William landing on him. 

“...Sorry?” Gabe tried, letting out a nervous laugh accompanied by a smile. William glared at him from above his face, bringing Gabe’s attention to their position. Gabe was on the snow, William on top of him, legs on either side of Gabe and face almost directly above his.

William is figuring out how to kill me, Gabe thought, that would be the only reason he’s staring at me and not...y’know... getting off.

After another good ten seconds of continued awkward staring, Gabe cleared his throat,”The snow’s kind of getting in through my clothing and it’s really cold.”

William blinked out of his daze, furrowing his eyebrows,”Shut up,” and lleaned down, kissing Gabe.


	2. Ryan/Brendon Lights House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gasped,”Ryan! It’s snowing again!”

“Ry! Come on! I wanna see the lights over there!” Brendon pulled Ryan by the wrist, dragging him along in the snow to look at the decorations. They were at one of those houses with Christmas lights that probably costed the homeowners thousands of dollars during the Christmas season to keep running. Spencer and Jon had disappeared a while ago, leaving Ryan and Brendon to look at the lights by themselves.

It was one of Brendon’s favorite things, to look at the lights,(Ryan didn’t understand it - they grew up outside of Las Vegas) this year being special due to the fact that somehow it managed to snow a good foot in Nevada. Brendon’s ridiculously blue snow boots crunched in the snow, Ryan’s (normal colored) boots followed.

Ryan still didn’t understand why they had to go to this place at almost 9 o’clock at night, though.

They were looking at penguins rolling around a roller coaster track when Ryan felt something cold hit his nose. He looked up, seeing tiny white things falling from above.

Brendon gasped,”Ryan! It’s snowing again!”

Ryan hid his smile by pulling his scarf higher up on his face, covering his mouth.

Brendon grinned at the air before another expression came over his face. He looked back at Ryan, grinning, before once again dragging Ryan through the large yard. They walked up a pathway, pictures made from lights on either side. Brendon stopped at the arch, looking around.

Brendon suddenly turned back, smiling slightly at Ryan before Ryan felt the ends of his scarf being tugged, Brendon’s fist wrapped around it and he yanked, pulling Ryan forward. He kissed Ryan slow, something that surprised Ryan Considering Brendon usually is full of energy.

Ryan’s heart fluttered, and he wrapped both his arms around Brendon’s waist, bringing them closer, though there wasn’t much room to get closer in the first place.

~~

“Please tell me you got that,” Jon checked as they left their position on the other side of the lighting pictures from their friends.

Spencer smirked,”Of course I did.”


	3. Ryan/Brendon Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan giggled again,”Why do you think I’m telling you this? I never would sober...fuck, you look really good in a suit…” Ryan sighed, leaning his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

“Fuck you, Ross,” Brendon snarled as Ryan grabbed the last glass on the table

Ryan only grinned as he walked by,”You wish, Urie,” taking a sip of the alcohol that Brendon should have right now.

“Come on, it’s Christmas, be civil,” Gabe grinned as he sauntered over, wrapping arms around both their shoulders. 

Brendon shrugged him off,”When I’m dead.”

“I’d say same here, but I don’t want to agree with you,” Ryan smirked, taking a sip of the champagne. 

Brendon walked away, hands clenching, the only thing holding him back was the fact that this was a good paying job and Brendon, an adult, needed money to live.

An hour later, Brendon was busy talking to the company’s accountant, Jon, when Ryan stumbled over, clinging to Brendon. He leaned over,, whispering lowly in Brendon’s ear,”I’ve totally been in love with you for like a year, but you hate me so I never told you..which I guess i did now,” Ryan broke away to giggle, still using Brendon as a clutch.

“Y-You’re drunk, Ross,” Brendon managed to get out.

Ryan giggled again,”Why do you think I’m telling you this? I never would sober...fuck, you look really good in a suit…” Ryan sighed, leaning his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

“Ryan!” A voice called out, forcing Ryan to lift his head from Brendon’s shoulder. His face broke into a grin,”Spencer!” 

“Alright, you’re too drunk to be here right now, time to get you home,” Spencer groaned, taking Ryan from his position near Brendon.

Ryan frowned,”But I want to talk to Brendon…”

“You can do that tomorrow,” Spencer rolled his eyes, waving a goodbye to Jon and Brendon as he led Ryan out of the room.

“What did Ryan tell you?” Jon Jon’s voice forced him to turn his head.

Praying his face wasn’t flushed, he replied with a shrug,”I don’t know, he was drunk, whispering nonsense.” 

Jon just nodded, turning the conversation back into their previous one about office drama.

~~

“Urie, get the fuck out of the way,” A familiar, bitter voice said. Brendon, jittery and filled with nervousness from seeing Ryan, moved out of the way. 

Ryan threw him a confused look,”What, no ‘Go fuck yourself, Ross’?” 

U-U-Uh…” Brendon stuttered out. What happened to him? Ryan drunkenly confessing his love to him should have been leverage, a good thing. instead, it turned him into a bumbling idiot, for fuck’s sake!

“Whatever, i have work to do,” Ryan walked on, not even looking back until Brendon called his name. He looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

“Do..uh..do you remember anything from the Christmas party?” Brendon asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

“Not past the first hour, I was handed too much champagne. All I know is that Spencer had to take me home; why?” Ryan replied sighing at Brendon, like he was wasting his precious time.

“No reason,” Brendon replied, mustering a glare before turning into his cubicle.

Ryan sunk down into his chair in his own cubicle, rubbing his face with his hands and sighing. His life was a fucking mess.

His phone buzzed, forcing Ryan to fish it out of his pocket, seeing a notification of a text message from Spencer.

“Next time you pretend to be drunk, make sure you’re a better liar afterwards.”


	4. Gabe/William Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After three more boxes, the present was significantly smaller, as was William’s patience."

“Merry Christmas, Bilvy,” Gabe said, waking up his boyfriend. “Time to open presents.”

Okay so,yeah, Gabe was Jewish. But William is not, so they worked out an exchange of presents, every year it switches. So, this year, it's Christmas.

“One more hour,” William whined, Gabe smiled, climbing into bed behind him and cuddling him. 

“Fine, one hour, but no more,” Gabe warned, giving in. William made a small noie of happiness.

After an hour, Gabe was the one being shaken awake. “Gabe,” William whined,”Presents, come on!”

“Oh, now you wanna open presents,” Gabe groaned, rolling over and up from the bed. He lifted his hands over his head, stretching until he heard a crack. He followed William into the living room, plopping down on the couch next fromto him. He got up, going under the tree and grabbed the big present, handing it to William.

William handed him a medium box, with a smaller one on top. “Open mine first!” William grinned, bouncing a little bit. Gabe laughed, going for the smaller present first. He ripped off the wrapping paper, seeing a black box. He opened it, eyes widening at the sight of the expensive silver watch. 

“How much did this cost?” Gabe met William eyes, who shrugged with a tiny smirk.

“Open the other one now, come on,” William gestured for the bigger box in Gabe’s lap. He ripped this paper too, recognizing instantly it was a shoe box. He opened it, smiling at William when he took in the black leather shoes. 

“Thank you, so much Bilvy,” Gabe kissed him briefly before backing off. “Open my present now.”

William unwrapped it, lifting the lid off the box to find another, slightly smaller box in it. Gabe bit his lip to stop from smiling when William furrowed his eyebrows. William put the other box on the floor, peeling off the tape on this box and lifting the lid to yet another box. WIlliam met Gabe’s eyes, a disbelief look on his face.

“How many are in here?” William asked.

Gabe shrugged,”A few more, I promise.” He said this, but his heart pounded as to what William’s reaction would be when he got to the actual present. William opened this box to find another one, letting a groan slip out. 

After three more boxes, the present was significantly smaller, as was William’s patience. 

“Gabe, I swear if you ever do this again..” William half-heartedly threatened, working on the tape on the next box, surrounded by empty boxes, while his asshole of a boyfriend was sitting next to him on the sofa, grinning at him. 

When he was another box, he glared at Gabe,”That’s it, I’m not opening that box to find another, and then in that box is another, and so on. I’m done!” 

Gabe felt panic swell in him,”No, no, Bill, I swear there’s only one more box after this one, please?” Gabe gave him his best puppy eyes, internally cheering when William huffed, working at the current box again. He lifted out a box, wrapped twice in duct tape.

William worked at the duct tape for a minute or so, the tape not willing to give in the beginning. When William finally got all the tape off, he opened the box to see a small velvet box sitting in it. William also became aware that his boyfriend was no longer sitting in front of him, instead in front of him, kneeling on the floor.

“Gabe..” William said cautiously.

Gabe grinned,”open it.” 

William opened the velvet box, heart stopping at the sight of the diamond ring. 

“William,” Gabe started,”Will you-”

“Yes,” William blurted out.

Gabe laughed,”Really? I had this whole speech planned out…”

“I really don’t care,” William said, lunging off the couch and knocking his boyfri- fiance to the floor, kissing him

Gabe broke away,”Merry Christmas, Bilvy.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
